Secret Date
by vadedia-chan
Summary: Nejiten. What happens when 9 teen ninjas shade their 2 friends after they are late for dinner? One-shot, sligth Naruhina. Please R


**Secret date, vadedia-chan**  
**Disclaimer: I (am happy) don't own (a car) Naruto ( is a pervert). Lol**

**_=^.^=_  
**

-is it me, or Tenten and Neji are the only ones missing?  
With a questioning look, Naruto Uzumaki, and the rest of the Konoha 11' pondered about where the two sparring partners were. They had agreed to meet whit them at a barbeque stand to have their monthly dinner together, but as it seemed, neither Tenten nor Neji seemed to be going to show up. They had been waiting for half an hour, and finally agreed to order their food and ignore the missing ninjas.  
They must be training a new technique or something, because Neji usually lets Tenten rest the afternoon on Fridays, and none of them were hurt before I left... What other youthful thing could it be?  
Everybody stared at lee as t hey thought about the answer to the last question he had made.  
Well, whatever, if they show up or not, we got our food and it's good, that's what matters! Tried to cheer up chug, which took a huge piece of meat into his mouth and chewed happily.  
Ramens better though...- murmured Naruto. Few minutes later, a pair of ninjas in white appeared at the restaurant door and walked to their table. They didn't seem to have been training, for they were wearing different clothes and they looked very calmed. Tenten was in a pink buttoned shirt whit a green Capri, while Neji wore his usual clothes, but they just didn't seem to have been used for truing... What had been going on?  
Tenten, Neji, where the heck were u, we were waiting on you!- greeted lee.  
Gomenasai for the tardiness. Something showed up.- Neji cordially apologized. Tenten just smiled and took a seat next to Sakura, whoever Neji sat beside her at the enormous table suited for exactly eleven. They waited for a waiter to come and skid for their food.  
- so, where were u two? We can see u were not training..- Naruto suspiciously pointed out, breaking the silence in their table. Everybody brought their attention to Tenten and Neji, who were trying to ignore the question.  
- So? Naruto is not the only one that wants to know... - Ino persisted  
- it's none of your business, Yamanaka  
- Neji! Don't be so rude!- Tenten scolded. The Hyuuga prodigy just hneed and kept eating his ribs.  
- We are all waiting for an answer, u know? - continued Sakura. - were u, that it took u half an hour to arrive, and were nit truing? Is... Is there something going on between u too? - she ended whit a teasing smile. She knew Neji would never admit he had feelings for here bun haired friend, so it was one of her hobbies to bother him whit Ino.  
- Sakura I already told u many times, were JUST friend and teammates, why do u even bother to think about that?  
- But, oh, my precious flower, you two would make an adorable couple!-  
- lee- Neji shut him up, sending him one of his common death glares , as he saw Tenten blush.  
- Anyways, why are we the center of the conversation, how about u? Where were u Naruto last night when me and Sakura went look for you at your house?- both Naruto and Hinata blushed, the Hyuuga girl a little bit more intensely, while Naruto came whit a good excuse of w ere he had been last night.  
- I... I was... At Ichirakus, you know,- he nervously with a grin.  
- Naruto don't lie, we I was there last night and u so went not there either!  
- Hinata, why are u blushing for now? Are u okay? - interrupted Kiba. A knowing smile appeared at everybody's faces, as they processed the piece of information they h ad just received, well, that is, everybody except for Neji. He stood up he went to the restroom. The table remained silent, as everyone happily had their dinner, until Shino remembered...  
- so, were u whit Hyuuga?- he asked the weapons mistress. She blushed. That guy was just too smart, she thought.  
- Like Neji said, it's none of ur business. - She nervously replied.  
- sooo, that's a yes, isn't it? Asked both Naruto and Kiba, at the same time.  
- NO PEOPLE I WASNT! I Just... Had some stuff to sod at my house and food him on his way, that's IT.- everybody watched her whit unbelieving eyes, till Neji arrived from the restroom and continued eating. The rest of their eating. Was in silence, except for some random interruptions of Naruto or Kiba that would be coming up with their weird stories about missions and sakura'S super strength. After some minutes everybody finished, they payed the bill and left the table.  
- Hey, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, how would you like coming whit me to the shopping district?  
- S-su-sure, I-Ino- Chan...-  
- nice, I need a new skirt,!  
- Well, etto, actually, i had acme stuff to do, so, well, you know, maybe next time. Sayonara girls!- and Tenten left off, leaving tree girls whit confused expressions on her faces. I non walked up to Neji, followed by Hinata and Sakura, making her way through the guys that were talking.  
- Hey, Neji! - The mentioned Hyuuga looked up to the annoying blonde- Are you practicing a new technique whit Tenten? - she asked.  
- No. Why is it your concern?-  
-Oh, nothing, just wanted to know... Arigato... Hey, by the way, my team is going to have like a little practice altered, at our training grounds, were inviting everyone here, would u like to come?- Neji glared at her emotionless, what was she up to ?

- Arigato, but I have some things to do today. Maybe some other day we could try out some training. Sayonara.- and, he, too, left. Ino and Sakura smiled, while Hinata only blushed. They three walked up to the rest of the guys.  
- Hey! Let's shadow Hyuuga!- every gave her a confusing glare. - Both he and Tenten had something very important to do today afternoon; wouldn't u like to know what? -  
- I could work as training, too- Kiba excused.  
- Well, I guess... Those two owe us a very good explanation for today...

**_=^.^=_**

- well, that was just weird...- giggled Tenten. Wrapped in Neji's arms, at a low tree branch, was nothing. More nothing less than Konoha's weapon mistress, hugging the boy back , as they both smiled and talked about their day.  
- I really didn't expect to be so tardy... I just guess are a bad influence on me!- she childly joked.  
- Well I didn't know lip massages existed till today...- the bun haired girl chuckled slightly.  
- would you like to get another one? - She teased, as she playfully pecked his firm lips against hers.  
- mmm, that would be perfect...- Tenten smiled in his lips, while Neji hugged her tightly and laid her down on the tree trunk.  
- OMG THEIR KISSING!-  
- Naruto, shut up! - Neji and Tenten parted wildly, panting for air, thanks to the surprise the had just had. The Hyuuga prodigy activated his byakugan, and jumped beside Tenten to the taller branches of the tree they were laying.  
- Sakura, Ino, the beep are u doing here? - She nervously exploded.  
- We could ask the saw question... Interfered Shino.

-...-  
- are u guys going out? - Kiba franticly asked. Everybody gave him a stupid look.  
- No, Kiba, Tenten was just massaging Neji's lipless whit hers! - Sakura ironically answered. Tenten felt the large amount of blood rising to her cheeks, and turned to Neji, to find him in a similar situation.  
- I... I better get back to the Hyuuga compound. Sayonara. -  
- u wait here you Hyuuga, u are not going anywhere Tenten is not either, at least not till u clearly tell us what is going on here! Naruto demanded, whit the support of everybody that had grabbed Tenten's arm so she couldn't escape.  
- now, for an easier way of getting answers... Tenten, SINCE WHEN ARE U TWO GOING OUT U DIDNT TELL US, u beep!  
- chill, girl! It's none of Ur business! We're not going out! -  
- then u were just trying to kill boredom all these days together?

- she's my girlfriend. Now please leave us alone. NOW - Neji demanded as he hugged ten tens hips. The group of ninjas went into a loud teasing to the just named couple.  
- will u please shut up? And also... What the hell were u doing here, spying on us?  
- Well, u owed us an explanation for being half an hour late for dinner, instead of telling us "hey, u know what, were going to be very busy kissy-kissing each other. U. Can order food instead of waiting for us and making POOR chouji starve? - He childly teased. Both Tenten and Neji Sighed while the Konoha eleven laughed at chouji's joke. They were so busy laughing, that they didn't notice when the Hyuuga prodigy and the bun- haired kunoichi disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
- Hey, were did they go AGAIN?- Ino pointed out. - it's kind of hard to keep it up whit those two, where could they be  
- I have an idea of where our precious flower and her new boyfriend could be... How about some more youthful training?-

**_=^.^=_**

Yay ^^

A fic I did like at 2am while at a friend's sleep over XD please excuse grammar mistakes and things like that, it was done at her iPad. PLease R&R


End file.
